cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Gold Paladin
The Gold Paladins (ゴールドパラディン Gōrudo Paradin) is a clan from the United Sanctuary nation. This clan debuted first in Trial Deck 5: Slash of Silver Wolf along with Narukami. Aichi Sendou and Ren Suzugamori use this clan during Season 2 of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime, after the Royal Paladin and Shadow Paladin clans were sealed away. This clan focus on superior calling from the top of the deck and getting full field as fast as possible and gaining effects and extra power if the user has a high number of rear-guards. After Royal Paladin and Shadow Paladin were sealed away Gold Paladin was created by the members of Royal and Shadow Paladin that were left. Aichi Sendou still uses this clan in the Season 3, now focused on the Liberators archetype. Sets containing Gold Paladin cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 6: Breaker of Limits (23 cards) *Booster Set 7: Rampage of the Beast King (8 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (10 cards) *Booster Set 10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights (14 cards) *Booster Set 12: Binding Force of the Black Rings (10 cards) *Booster Set 14: Brilliant Strike (18 cards) *Booster Set 15: Infinite Rebirth (??? cards) Extra Booster Sets: *Extra Booster: Cavalry of Black Steel (9 cards) Trial Decks: *Trial Deck 5: Slash of Silver Wolf *Trial Deck 8: Liberator of the Sanctuary Starter Sets *Starter Set: Liberator of the Sanctuary *Starter Set 2012 Blue Races Shared Races *Abyss Dragon *Angel *Battleroid *Cosmo Dragon *Demon *Elf *Gnome *Giant *High Beast *Human *Salamander *Sylph Sub-clans *Ezel *Liberators List of Gold Paladin cards Grade 0 *Angelic Liberator (Angel) *Armed Liberator, Gwydion (Draw) (Gnome) *Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer (Human) *Coongal (High Beast) *Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph (Human) *Dantegal (Critical) (High Beast) *Dawn Liberator, Murron (Stand) (Giant) *Dreaming Sage, Corron (Giant) *Elixir Liberator (Heal) (Elf) *Elixir Sommelier (Heal) (Elf) *Falcon Knight of the Azure (Draw) (Human) *Flame of Victory (Critical) (Salamander) *Flogal Liberator (Stand) (High Beast) *Fortune Bell (Stand) (Sylph) *Fortune Liberator (Stand) (Sylph) *Grassland Breeze, Sagramore (Human) *Greeting Drummer (Stand) (Human) *Holy Squire, Enide (Human) *Iron Blue Lion, Scheidt (High Beast) (Manga Only) *Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter (Angel) *Liberator, Ground Crack (Stand) (Giant) *Liberator of Hope, Epona (Critical) (Sylph) *Little Fighter, Cron (Giant) *Nappgal Liberator (Heal) (High Beast) *Runebau (Stand) (High Beast) *Scarlet Lion Cub, Caria (Human) *Silent Punisher (Critical) (Demon) *Speeder Hound (Draw) (High Beast) *Spring Breeze Messenger (Human) *Strike Liberator (Critical) (Human) *Stronghold of the Black Chains, Hoel (Human) *Weapons Dealer, Gwydion (Draw) (Gnome) *Wingal Liberator (High Beast) Grade 1 *Advance of the Black Chains, Kahedin (Human) *Barcgal Liberator (High Beast) *Blackmane Witch (Human) *Blade Feather Valkyrie (Elf) *Blessing Owl (High Beast) *Charjgal (High Beast) *Crimson Lion Beast, Howell (Human) (Manga Only) *Disciple of Pain (Elf) *Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan (Human) *Fast Chase Liberator, Josephus (Human) *Flying Sword Liberator, Gorlois (Human) *Future Liberator, Llew (Human) *Guiding Falcony (Elf) *Halo Liberator, Mark (Human) *Halo Shield, Mark (Human) *Holy Mage of the Gale (Human) *Jumping Street Knight (Human) *Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth (Human) *Knight of Passion, Tor (Human) *Ladybug Cavalry (Sylph) *Liberator of Physical Force, Zoron (Giant) *Liberator, Flare Mane Stallion (High Beast) *Listener of Truth, Dindrane (Human) *Little Battler, Tron (Giant) *Little Liberator, Marron (Giant) *May Rain Liberator, Bruno (Human) *Papilugal (High Beast) *Player of the Holy Axe, Nimue (Human) *Pomerugal Liberator (High Beast) *Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore (Human) *Scout of Darkness, Vortimer (Human) *Shield Knight of the Clouds (Human) *Silver Fang Witch (Human) *Sleygal Dagger (High Beast) *Starry Skies Liberator, Guinevere (Human) *Sunrise Unicorn (High Beast) *Sword Formation Liberator, Igraine (Human) *Throw Blade Knight, Maleagant (Human) *Twin Holy Beast, White Lion (High Beast) *War-horse, Raging Storm (High Beast) *Waving Owl (High Beast) *White Rainbow Liberator, Balan (Elf) Grade 2 *Assault Sky Knight (Human) *Battle Flag Knight, Laudine (Human) *Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer (Human) *Blaster Blade Liberator (Human) *Blue Sky Liberator, Hengist (Human *Boulder Smashing Knight, Segwarides (Giant) *Charging Chariot Knight (Human) *Cloudy Sky Liberator, Geraint (Human) *Dorgal Liberator (High Beast) *Flash Edge Valkyrie (Elf) *Gigantech Commander (Giant) *Knight of Drizzle, Bernard (Human) *Knight of Far Arrows, Saphir (Human) *Knight of Passion, Bagdemagus (Human) *Knight of Scorching Scales, Eliwood (Human) *Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains (Human) *Liberator, Bagpipe Angel (Angel) *Liberator, Star Rain Trumpeter (Angel) *Liberator of History, Mellon (Giant) *Liberator of Royalty, Phallon (Giant) *Liberator of Silence, Gallatin (Human) *Liberator of the Flute, Escrad (Human) *Lop Ear Shooter (Human) *Mage of Calamity, Tripp (Angel) *Master of Pain (Elf) *Peekgal (High Beast) *Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane (Elf) *Providence Strategist (Human) *Red Rainbow Liberator, Balin (Elf) *Sacred Guardian Beast, Elephas (High Beast) *Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion (High Beast) *Shine Spear Liberator, Reinet (Human) *Sleygal Sword (High Beast) *Twin Holy Beast, Black Lion (High Beast) *Wind Flame Lion, Wonder Ezel (Human) (Manga Only) *Wing Blader Knight (Human) *Zoigal Liberator (High Beast) *Zoom Down Eagle (High Beast) Grade 3 *Awakening Liberator, Freed (Human) *Battlefield Storm, Sagramore (Human) *Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel (Human) *Conviction Dragon, Chromejailer Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Dignified Gold Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Gigantech Crusher (Giant) *Gigantech Destroyer (Giant) *Gigantech Pillar Fighter (Giant) *Goshawk Liberator, Cadeau (Human) *Great Silver Wolf, Garmore (Human) *Holy Edge Knight (Human) *Holy Mage, Manawydan (Elf) *Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel (Human) *Knight of Endurance, Lucan (Human) *Knight of Fury, Agravain (Demon) *Knight of Afterglow, Gerard (Human) *Liberator, Burning Blow (Giant) *Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred (Human) *Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith (Elf) *Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred (Human) *Martial Arts Sirius, Daikengo (Battleroid) *Muungal (High Beast) *Onslaught Liberator, Maelzion (Human) *Photon Archer, Griflet (Giant) *Sacred Guardian Beast, Ceryneian (High Beast) *Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors (Human) *Satellitefall Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Sleygal Double Edge (High Beast) *Solitary Liberator, Gancelot (Elf) *Spectral Duke Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberis (Human) *Treasure Liberator, Calogrenant (Human) *White Hare in the Moon's Shadow, Pellinore (Human) *Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore (Human) Trivia *Most of the knights from Season 2 are based off on the Scotch Arthurs of the Arthurian legend. Category:Gold Paladin